Fairy Academy Disaster
by Kucabara
Summary: No girl want to be treat like this in a relationship: Flirting with other girl while you're in a relationship; not behind the back and even worse in front of them. That this won't end good is only naturally.
1. Chapter 1

Dam dam dam. :D

So there are many stories with Lisanna or Juvia being a b*tchy one, so now I'm going to make Lucy one as well.

:D

* * *

Lisanna was standing on the gate of the campus to Fairy Academy; waiting for her best friend to show up. _Where is she?_ Lisanna couldn't otherwise then to scan the campus ground if Juvia might be there right away, but no sight of the bluenette woman. She sighed as her gaze was focused at a certain pink haired man who was standing with Loke and Gray and few women in a corner of the campus. – _How long has it been since they broke up? And he is already flirting with other women._

"Lisanna-chan", a sweet voice tore her out of her thoughts. Juvia stood next to her with a cup of coffee to go in her right hand and in the left a croissant; her breakfast. "Juvia-chan" the white haired woman smiled at the other one, "since when are you here?" "Juvia came right now." Lisanna held her breath as she saw that Juvia was scanning the campus like she did before. Juvia let out a sigh and Lisanna assumed that she had caught sight of her boyfriend. "Juvia-chan", Lisanna tried to reassure her that it might not like it seemed. "Let us go in, Lisanna-chan", Juvia faked a smile. – _Yes, Juvia was used to this scene._

As they walked into the school building Lisanna caught sight of Gray watching after them confused about why his girlfriend wasn't greeting him. "Juvia-chan", Lisanna tried again, "I'm sure it is not…" "It is exactly like this!" the bluenette answered with a touchy voice. "Lisanna-chan, it's always like this." Lisanna knew exactly what Juvia meant; Natsu and Gray were always _**so nice**_ to other girls and were always flirting with them. That's the reason why Lisanna and Natsu broke up; the thought she would be jealous without a good reason and she thought she was jealous because of a good reason; in the end their relationship ended. Fortunately for Gray; he knew how to convince Juvia that this was not like she thought or might see it. - But right now Juvia seemed to be not that naïve anymore, she was really angry and Lisanna wasn't sure if this would take a good end.

"It's Friday, what are we going to do tonight or the weekend?" Lisanna asked, changing the topic as quick as possible. "The waterpark will open tomorrow", Juvia said, "We could visit it tomorrow if you want to. And tonight it's lady night in that cool club called _'Event Horizon'_", Juvia smiled not mention any plans she and Gray would have. "You're not doing something with Gray?" Lisanna asked skeptically. "Juvia does think that she could also do something without him", she said as they passed the lockers and few students. "I see", Lisanna said regretting to speak about a topic that seemed to be dangerous to mention it.

"Excuse me", a blonde woman said as the duo passed her. Lisanna and Juvia stopped. "Yes?" Juvia asked, looking in the deep brown eyes of the woman. "I'm new here and I need to know where the secretary is, could you please tell me this?" "Of course", Lisanna answered happily, "You need to follow this corridor and then you have to turn left. You will see the secretary right away; it's the last room on the left." "Oh thank you very much", the blonde thanked Lisanna and Juvia and went into the direction Lisanna told her.

"Juvia need to grab some things out of her locker, are you coming with Juvia or do you want to head to the classroom right away?" Juvia asked Lisanna. "I'm coming with you, Juvia." "Thanks." As they reached Juvia's locker she opened it and grabbed some things out of it; preferably her history book. She closed the door of her locker with a little smack. "Now we can head to the classroom", Juvia said smiling after she took a sip of her coffee. Lisanna smiled at her friend and then they made their way to their classroom.

Their teacher was already there as they entered it. "Good morning, Gildarts-sensei", Juvia greeted as she took her seat next to the window and placed her cup and the paper bag in which the croissant was on her desk. Lisanna took the seat next to her while they're best friends they shared a double table. Their teacher didn't mind it if his students eat or drink during class so he didn't say a word – especially in Juvia's case; in his opinion Juvia was to thin so he looked after her and her eating habits. And he was more than relieved when she was eating during class.

"So class", the teacher started, "we will have a new student. You may come in now." After he said those words the blonde woman Lisanna and Juvia met a few moments ago entered the classroom. "You may introduce yourself", Gildarts said as the blonde stood next to him in front of the class. "Yes", she said a bit nervous. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, please treat me nice", Lucy bowed a bit and as she stood straight again she smiled brightly; showing her white teeth while she did so.

"You can take the seat between Gray and Natsu", Gildarts said and pointed at the two he had mentioned. "Yes", the blonde said and made her way to her seat. Lisanna sighed; she already knew what would happen next. She turned her attention to Juvia which she assumed would be angry right now. But to her surprise her best friend was more into her croissant and her coffee then paying attention what happened around her. Juvia who sensed that someone was watching her while she eats turned to face her friend. She swallowed the bit she took of the croissant and asked: "Something wrong?" Lisanna couldn't otherwise then laughed a bit, but keep her laugh in a low tune so that no one would pay attention to the two of them. "That girl from before is going to sit between Natsu and Gray." Juvia sighed and Lisanna gave a weak smile.

The rest of the school day went like this: Juvia and Lisanna were avoiding Natsu and Gray. They spent the time more with some others like Gajeel and his best friends Sting and Rogue. But Lisanna couldn't otherwise then to watch was her ex-boyfriend and his best buddies Loke and Gray were doing. And she didn't like the sight of them hanging around with Lucy, it bother he that Erza was with them as well, her only problem was Lucy; for the sake of Juvia.

As the bell rang which was the signal for school to end Lisanna and Juvia made their way to their lockers. Lisanna was putting some school stuff she wouldn't need during the weekend in it and then walked to where Juvia's locker was. It bother both that they hadn't lockers next to each other but couldn't really change something about it. As Lisanna approached her best friend Juvia, Juvia was busy putting some stuff in it. "Ready?" the white haired woman asked the bluenette. "One moment", Juvia said and came to a halt to close her locker as she caught sight of Gray and Lucy approached them. Lisanna turned into the direction Juvia was staring. "Should I wait for you at the gate?" Lisanna asked and Juvia only nodded; anger rising inside of her as she couldn't take her eyes of the both who were smiling at each other.

"Hi", Juvia greeted as friendly as she could as Lisanna made her way out of the scenario and the school building. "Hi", Lucy greeted back. "How was your name again?" Juvia asked while she couldn't remember it because she hadn't paid attention as Lucy introduced herself. "Lucy Heartfilia", Lucy held her hand out for Juvia to shake it. Juvia took it and they shook hands. As they let go of the other hand Lucy was looking at Gray again; smiling brightly. Juvia could taste the bitter taste inside of her mouth, that built up as she watch them smiling at each other. – _How long has it been since Gray and she had smiled at each other like that? _

As they didn't pay attention to her, Juvia slipped the ring off from her ring finger and closed the door of her locker with a s loud smack; catching the attention of Gray and Lucy. "I'm Juvia Loxar, a _friend _of Gray. We aren't getting along well, that's sometimes normal among classmates", Juvia smiled while Gray only stared at her in disbelief. "By the way, you know who I mean", she placed the ring in Gray's hand, "is ending your relationship. She couldn't do it by herself so she asked Juvia to do it." Juvia gave them a last smile before she turned around with a "Bye" full of bitterness and walked out of the school building and into the campus where Lisanna waited with Elfman at the gate.

Juvia told herself that she could get a hold on herself as she managed her way to the Strauss siblings. She wouldn't cry. "There you are", Lisanna smiled at her friend. "Get in, we need to hurry", Lisanna said and dragged Juvia into the car. As they reached the apartment of Juvia and her brother, Juvia stepped out of the car and said goodbye to Lisanna and Elfman. "Ah, and thanks for taking Juvia home, Elfman. Bye", Juvia turned around and walked into the apartment building and took the elevator to reach the seventh floor of the building where her apartment was.

"Juvia is back", Juvia said as she entered the apartment she shared with her older brother Jellal. "Okay", she heard him say from the kitchen, "I'm preparing dinner. Would you please set the dinner table, Juvia?" "Yes", she said and went into her room and changed into something casual before she went into the kitchen where her brother was cooking and took some plates and cutlery.

As they ate Jellal's special spaghetti with Bolognese they spoke a bit about Juvia's day in school while Juvia didn't mention the broke up with a single word and Jellal's working day in the chambers. Juvia always looked up to her older brother, because he held onto his dream of justice and became a lawyer.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Jellal asked. "Lisanna and Juvia are going in this club called _'Event Horizon'_. Do you have something against it?" Juvia asked. Jellal shook his head: "Nope, you're young you should have some fun. But don't overdo it, okay?" "Juvia promises", she said smiling at her brother.

After they finished their meal Jellal told Juvia that she could get up he would do the dishes by his own. Juvia wanted to protest but Jellal wouldn't let her help him, so she left him with the dishes and went into her room. First of all she started her laptop and went on Facebook. Quickly she changed her relationship status and closed the messages Gray had write her immediately. Now she was official single again. She said before she got up from her bed where she put her blue laptop and went over to her wardrobe; searching for the right dress she should wear tonight.

After more than an hour she decided on a blue cocktail dress which was ruffled at its hem, suitable she wore blue stilettos. She tied her hair up and curled it downwards to her back. Then she decided to put some golden hoops into her ear holes, but refused on putting some make-up on her face. After she was satisfied with her appearance she grabbed her cellphone and texted Lisanna.

_From: Juvia_

_Juvia is ready. Are you coming over, or should Juvia come over to you? :D_

Lisanna answered immediately.

_From: Lisanna_

_I'm coming over to you. :D I'm there in a few minutes._

* * *

Please review. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel was standing in front of the basketball basket he attached over the garage of the house he shared with Lily. He was bouncing the ball before he jumped and shot it into the basket. The ball fell to the ground and hit it and made its way near to the street before he was pulled up by another player.

"Point for me", Gajeel said and tried to block the way for his opponent. "We'll see who will win in the end, Gajeel-kun", Juvia said as she made her way towards the basket while she bounced the ball. And in the next moment she was shooting the ball into it. "Point for Juvia", she said happily. They continued their matches while they were talking about the previous day.

"So Juvia, what happened yesterday?" Gajeel asked as he was getting another point. "Not much. Why do you ask?" she countered with a point for her own. "Really? I mean with Gray and Lisanna?" he asked while he received another point. "Juvia was angry, she is thinking she overreacted, but enough is enough. Why should she go on with this relationship like this? What do you mean with Lisanna?" Juvia asked as she shot another point. "Mira said you two were in this club", Gajeel said, remembering the previous event last night.

* * *

"_**And why do I have to come with you?" Gajeel asked annoyed about the fact that he needed to accompany his friends while they showed Lucy around Magnolia. "Because you're part of this group as well", Levy explained smiling. "Whatever", Gajeel grunted. **_

"_**Gray", Erza said a bit annoyed that the raven haired man was trying to call someone since they started the trip through Magnolia, "I would be happy if you would pay attention." Gray sighed annoyed by the fact that Juvia wasn't answering her phone: "Damn." "Gray!" Erza said in a serious voice. "Sorry", he said with a submissive tune while Erza glared at him. **_

"_**Something wrong?" Natsu asked as he stopped and waited for Gray to catch up to him. "I don't know. Juvia made this scene after school and broke up, saying she would break up for someone else", Gray said frustrated. "What happened?" Natsu asked curious about the fact that Juvia broke up. "I showed Lucy around and then we met Juvia and she seemed to be pissed", Gray told Natsu. Natsu only nodded: "Seemed like she is like Lisanna, jealous over nothing. Women are a topic for themselves." **_

"_**Where are Lisanna and Juvia?" Lucy asked. Gray sighed and Natsu tried to avoid everything that involved Lisanna. Mira smiled at the miserable state her friends were in because of their own fault. "They're in this club", Mira said thinking about the name of the club, "but I can't remember the club's name." "Oh", Lucy said, "I really would have enjoyed seeing them as well tonight." "Some things we can't change. Their best friends and sometimes they're doing things together, only the two of them", Mira smiled, "and after they both are single now they are going to spend even more time with each other." Mira turned around smiling innocently at Gray and Natsu.**_

* * *

"And how was your night with Lisanna?" Gajeel asked as Juvia received a point. "Gajeel-kun that sounds like Juvia had slept with Lisanna-chan", Juvia tried to sound indignantly. "Yeah, whatever. C'mon and tell it already", Gajeel forced Juvia to tell him the events of yesterday night in a harsh voice. But Juvia didn't mind his behavior; she was used to this.

Gajeel made his way towards the basket and got another point as he shot the ball in it. Gajeel started at Juvia who still wasn't saying a word. She caught the ball and made her way to the basket as well, but this time she missed it. As she watched the ball bouncing on the ground she started to relate the events of the previous night.

* * *

_**Juvia was waited for Lisanna to come over. While she waited she checked something of her on Facebook. She stared of her profile image. It showed her and Gray in their better times of the relationship she ended so abruptly. She sighed before she push the change button and took another image on which she was; alone.**_

_**She sighed again as she received another message from Gray. – It was true you only know what you had when it's gone. No, she would come back that easily. If he really wants her back then he had to fight for her. And this wouldn't be an easy one; it will be one of those difficult one.**_

_**The voice of her brother torn her out of her thought: "Juvia, Lisanna is here." Immediately she closed the laptop and got up from her spot on her bed and went into the living-room where Lisanna was waiting for her. "Lisanna-chan", Juvia said happily, embracing the white haired woman in a hug. "Juvia-chan, you're looking so beautiful", Lisanna complimented her best friend. "Thanks", Juvia said as she released her friend, "But Lisanna-chan is looking as beautiful as Juvia, if not even better." Lisanna was wearing a violet cocktail dress and high heels in the same color.**_

"_**Jellal-nii", Juvia said, "Lisanna-chan and Juvia are going now. When should Juvia be home?" Juvia knew that Jellal care much about her but he stayed out of her life; giving her privacy, encouraging her independence, but if it was necessary he intervened. "You're home till 2 am not later", Jellal said in a serious brotherly voice. "Yes, bye bye Nii-san", Juvia said as they left the apartment. "Bye, Jellal", Lisanna said her goodbyes to Juvia's brother as well.**_

_**Juvia and Lisanna took the next cab and went to the famous and popular club 'Event Horizon'. As they reached their destination they stepped out of the cab, paid for the ride and then went in the club. As they went in the club the bouncer smiled at them and greeted them as he recognized them because they often came to this club to party. **_

_**As they entered the dance floor they were greeted by loud music which filled the air of the club. Lisanna smiled at the sight in front of her; people were celebrating and enjoying their lives while the world outside wasn't fair to them as well. "Let us get something to drink, Lisanna-chan", Juvia said and managed her way to the bar while Lisanna followed her. "Two Caipis", Lisanna ordered before Juvia could open her mouth. "Point for me", Lisanna joked, receiving a light punch from the bluenette. **_

_**With their drinks in their hands they made their way to the dance floor again and moved their bodies to the music. Sometimes few guys would try to flirt with them and they would play along.**_

* * *

"Nothing happened", she said as Gajeel was looking at her; silently asking with she had spent the night with someone from those guys. "It better is like you say", he said. Juvia looked that Gajeel, he was just like her brother with only one difference – Gajeel would intervene whenever he way thinking it was the right moment, in Gajeel's words: Every time!

Juvia received another point while Gajeel seemed to be somewhere else with his thoughts. As the ball made his way to the street once again another teenager stopped it on its way; pulling it up and throwing it into the basket from his spot. Juvia smiled at the other teenager who was Lily. "Lily", she greeted the older and way taller man with a smile. "Miss Juvia", he said nodding. "You can call Juvia 'Juvia', you don't have to be that polite and address her with 'Miss'", she said. "Okay, _Juvia_", he said, but still it sounded wrong for him, he was used to be that formal with each person he knew. He sighed. "Gajeel-kun", Juvia called for her friend, "that was a point for Lily." Immediately they had Gajeel's attention back on their match.

As they continued their match with one player more they kept on talking. "Oh", Juvia said as she remembered something, "Gray sent her some beautiful blue flowers." Juvia was smiling brightly while Gajeel stared at her. "I hope you want made it easy for him", he warned her, "He better realize that he made something wrong and for you", he pointed at the bluenette while Lily only sighed, "Juvia, you better not give in that easily." Juvia started to laugh: "Gajeel-kun, Juvia promises that he won't have it that easy with her."

"Juvia", Lily said seriously, but still understanding the situation, "be careful that he want give up while you make it hard for him." Juvia nodded: "Juvia will keep it in mind, but know she needed to go, she is going to meet up with Lisanna at the waterpark." Right now at the thought about the waterpark, Juvia was smiling brightly from ear to ear. "Bye, Lily. Bye, Gajeel-kun", she said her goodbye to her friends and made their way to the waterpark. "Bye, Juvia", both male said as they continued their match.

As Juvia arrived at the waterpark Lisanna was already awaiting her. "Juvia-chan", Lisanna waved as she caught sight of the bluenette. "Lisanna-chan", Juvia ran up to her friend and embraced her in a hug. After they released each other Lisanna dragged Juvia to the entrance of the waterpark. "C'mon, let us enjoy the sight of the animals of the ocean", Lisanna was giggling like a little child out of excitement.

Lisanna and Juvia paid for their tickets and immediately they found themselves in between of many huge aquariums with many species of animals of the ocean, like different types of fish, sharks, dolphins, wales, penguins, sea horses and turtles. The sight was amazing.

"Juvia-chan", Lisanna exclaimed, "there's a dolphin show." "Really?" the bluenette was excited about the news Lisanna had told her. "Let us watch it, please", Juvia whined like a little child. Lisanna couldn't otherwise then laugh at the sight in front of her; her best friend was behaving like a little child. "Of course, we will watch it", Lisanna said and immediately they made their way to the grandstands and the pools where the dolphin were.

Tensely they waited for the show to begin. And their patient was rewarded with an astonishing show. The dolphin trainer showed the dolphins their sign and the dolphins made their stunts afterwards. Juvia's eyes sparkled with the sight of the dolphins and it didn't seem like that this would stop any moment. Maybe it will last forever? Lisanna and Juvia applauded with acknowledgment at the flawless occur of the dolphins and with respect about the work of the trainer and the dolphins.

As the show came to its end the two women made their way back to Juvia's apartment. As Juvia opened the door of the apartment she and Lisanna were greeted by an irritated Jellal who stood in a sea of flower; blue flower, Juvia's favorite type of flowers. "Seems like Gray is trying his best", Lisanna commented. "You two broke up?" Jellal asked while his presence went down among the many flowers. "Jellal-nii?" Juvia asked while she couldn't find her brother among of the blue that was in front of her. "Over here", he held up his hand waving towards them. Lisanna started to burst out into laughter and Jellal and Juvia did the same.

* * *

Please review. :D


	3. Chapter 3

_I've been trying tell you something,__  
but you never understand__  
I feel like we've been going around in circles__  
You look at me like I've become a stranger on the street,__  
a skeleton that's hiding in your closet_

Juvia moved in her king sized bed. Something was disturbing her sleep. – There was something, she could hear it. It was near her, but what was it? Juvia wasn't sure. It was familiar to her. But still she didn't recognize it.

_I see you next to me, but still you feel so far away__  
Where did we go wrong?__(Where did we go wrong?)__  
I guess this is a part where you look at me and say: "Goodbye"_

Juvia sighed and turned around in her bed. From where did she know that voice? She knew she heard it before, many, many times. But where? She opened her eyes, looked at her alarm clock: It was 8 am.

She sat up straight on her bed; turned around so that she sat at the edge of it and placed her feet on the floor. She sat there in silence; listening carefully to the voice she heard.

_Don't, don't let me go__  
It's not the end, whoaah__  
Girl you know__  
It's not so bad__  
It's not the end__  
Whoaah, you know it's not the end_

Finally. Now she recognized the voice; it was her phone. She tried to grab it, but it wasn't at his usual place. Where was it? Immediately she got up from her spot; her first thought was that it might be in her bag. Quickly she walked over to the other side of her room where she threw her bag at. She kneeled on the floor; searching in her bag for her ringing phone.

_I've been around the world,__  
and I have seen so many things__  
I can even tell you where I'm going__  
But no matter where I'm heading,__  
and no matter what I do__  
Something keeps me coming back to you_

Juvia let out a sigh of frustrating as she couldn't find her damn phone. She was sure it must be in there, but where? Her bag wasn't that big but still there was no sign of it. She stopped her search and waited for a moment, listening if the sound came from somewhere else.

_I see you next to me, but still you feel so far away__  
Where did we go wrong?__(Where did we go wrong?)__  
I guess this is a part where you look at me and say: "Goodbye"_

She looked at her bag. Juvia was sure it was in there, why she couldn't find it was a miracle, no more a mystery for her. She sighed as she started to continue her search. She found her blue nail vanish she didn't could find for weeks; now she knew where it had been so long. Then there was a necklace; a necklace with rain drops and snowflakes, it was the necklace she got from Gray a few weeks ago.

She chuckled at the thought of that night. Originally Gray and she wanted to share a romantic night but they were disturbed by someone – a certain pink haired man that stormed into her room after Jellal let him into the apartment, telling them that he broke up with Lisanna and that he wanted to go with them to the carnival. So they went there and as compensation from Gray because of Natsu's interruption she got the necklace. She put the necklace on the floor next to her then she continued her search for her main goal: her phone.

_Don't, don't let me go__  
It's not the end, whoaah__  
Girl you know__  
It's not so bad__  
It's not the end__  
Whoaah, you know it's not the end_

_Don't, don't let me go__  
It's not the end, whoaah__  
Girl you know__  
It's not so bad__  
It's not the end__  
Whoaah, you know it's not the end_

"Finally", Juvia exclaimed as she found her phone. But then her gaze darkened as she reminded that the time: 8 am. There was someone going to die. She answered the phone without looking who called.

"Fuck it", she screamed, "Who are you thinking you are, calling at 6 am!"

Juvia was sitting on the ground, in the middle of the blue flowers she received at Saturday. The thought of a naiad who sat at a rock near the water, surrounded by blue flowers and a bird chirping some lovely tunes came into her mind. But reality was cruel.

"_Be careful how you talk to me."_

The flowers remained but the image of the naiad, the rock and the water disappeared. The bird was replaced of the phone that was in her hand, placed to her ear and the lovely tunes of the bird's voice were replaced with the voice of…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gajeel-kun", Juvia sighed and her plans of murdering the caller faded away.

"_Breakfast"_, was the genius answer of the man.

"Breakfast", Juvia asked irritated, "what's with that?"

"_Aren't we going to get breakfast like every Sunday?"_

"Why are you awake that early?" Juvia asked not answering Gajeel's question.

"_Because of breakfast"_, Gajeel answered nonchalantly.

Juvia sighed. "Juvia almost forget."

"_Are you coming?"_

"Of course is Juvia going to come", she said.

"_Okay, till later. Bye." _Gajeel hang up and so did Juvia.

* * *

The bluenette stood up and walked to her wardrobe, pulling out some clothes. She changed into dark blue jeans with holes, a white top under a black jacket she rolled up to her elbows, a grey scarf and black pumps, her hair was tied up into a pony tail without thoroughness; giving it a messy appearance.

She stepped out of her room and into the living-room from where she walked into the kitchen, where she searched for a paper and a biro. She wrote a note for her brother so that he wouldn't worry about where she was.

_Juvia is going to eat breakfast at the café. – _Juvia

She grabbed her keys and her bag and walked out of the apartment; taking the lift to get to the ground floor.

A few minutes later she entered the café where Gajeel, Sting, Rogue and Lisanna where already awaiting her. "Good morning", Juvia greeted as she sat down on her usual seat between Lisanna and Rogue. "Is Lily not here?"

"Nope", Gajeel said while the waitress already arrived and got Juvia's order, "he isn't at home as well. He is somewhere doing business stuff."

"Oh", Juvia said as she waited for the waitress to return with her order which happened not too much later.

Flash!

Juvia looked at Rogue who was silently laughing. "You aren't eating something differently to Croissants and coffee", he commented.

"Of course", she smiled, "right now she is drinking a cappuccino. The coffee she drank last Friday was only an exception while they didn't have any cappuccino at that moment."

"I see, I see", he laughed.

"From where do you know she drank coffee?" Lisanna asked.

"We met at the bakery", Rogue explained nonchalantly as he returned his attention back to his breakfast.

While they eat they were talking about the events of the weekend and some other important stuff.

"Juvia needs to go now", Juvia said and stood up before she paid for her meal and was almost out of the doors as Lisanna asked her: "Where are you going?"

Juvia stopped looking confused at her best friend. "Like each Sunday, to Gr…" Immediately she stopped.

"Gray?" Gajeel asked, "I thought you two broke up."

Juvia sighed. "Yeah, whatever, bye." With that she was out of the café.

Lisanna sighed as Sting asked the question that was flowing through Gajeel's mind. "Is she going to Gray or not?"

Lisanna shook her head. "I don't think so. She stopped her sentence while she remembered the change in her life."

"Then where is she going now?" Rogue asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"I guess home", Gajeel sighed, "if that's the case then she could have stayed a bit longer."

"I don't think so", Rogue said, "I mean, she went to the club with Lisanna on Friday, at Saturday she met with you and now she had breakfast with us, she didn't get time to settle down."

"Rogue is right", Lisanna said, "She doesn't seem to be alright. It isn't like you return to your daily life after a break up."

"But she broke up", Gajeel said not getting the point of how women feel about something like this, "I mean Natsu broke up with you and you don't seem to be so upset."

Lisanna glared at the man in front of her. "I'm getting over it, it's getting better in time, you know. But I'm not quite over it, okay."

"Seems like things getting interesting right now", Sting leaned back in his seat and watched the scene in front of him.


End file.
